fixing the TARDIS
by Fluxing Romance
Summary: The Doctor is fixing the TARDIS and Rose watches. Can something come of this ordinary action? 10Rose, spoilers for TCI.


**Title:** Fixing the TARDIS

**Author:** fshingcat

**Summary:** Rose and the Doctor sharing a moment whilst he fixes the TARDIS. 10Rose. Spoilers for TCI.

**Author Note:** Doctor Who doesn't belong to me but the story is all mine. Thanks to Lizzie my sister for encouraging me!

**

* * *

**

**Fixing the TARDIS**

Rose sat on a comfy chair which the TARDIS had so kindly provided for her and watched the Doctor "fixing" the TARDIS. Although "fixing" just consisted on him swearing in an alien tongue which the TARDIS was not translating for her and causing sparks and smoke. She thought it was adorable how frustrated he got; he was no better at fixing the TARDIS than his previous incarnation was.

She had gotten used to this new man, or rather the same man who was completely different, a lot quicker than she would have expected to, but he had saved the world pretty much as soon as he was well enough to which made her realise that he was the same and that she still loved him. How could she not? He was sharp suited, very dapper, but added a twist with the white converse shoes. His brown hair was longer and thus looked at lot softer and his brown eyes were just so warm. Also he was just a little cheekier and a lot flirtier than his previous self, much more outgoing and just more easy going.

It did hurt when he changed though, especially as he never told this could happen before it actually occurred. But she understood why, he didn't think it would happen, not for a long time anyway. Once he had explained what had happened and why, she forgave him. This incarnation actually managed to get Mickey's name right and even liked her mum, something his previous self would never have done in a million years so forgiveness was never going to be that difficult.

She giggled as he caused another small explosion inside the TARDIS consol, poor old girl!

"Need any help?" She called, smiling.

"Oh ha ha ha!" The Doctor replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Nice to see you've decided tohelp!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Rose asked, getting up from her comfortable seat and approaching the consol. The Doctor poked his head out from inside the TARDIS's consol; he had black smudges on his cheeks and his hair was terribly messy. It was just so tempting for her to rub the smudges from his cheek bones and smooth down his hair.

"Well, you could hand me that transelectrical kyroblaster… the blue round thing over there," he said pointing to an object a few feet away from her, next to his jackets. She went over, picked up the object and returned to him, handing the object over to him. Their fingers brushed as the object was transferred between them. Rose smiled, his touch was electric.

* * *

The Doctor was trying to fix his beloved TARDIS but all he ended up doing was creating small explosions which made her grumpy.

"I'm sorry old girl," he said, "I'm just trying to help." He heard giggling from above- it was Rose. Rose, the companion who was so different from his previous companions, his previous incarnation knew it too. But unlike his previous incarnation he was more certain of what he felt for her. He loved her, beyond anything he had felt for his other companions. There was something about her that he could only describe as Rose just being Rose; he couldn't describe it any other way. His previous companion knew that too, but just never allowed those feelings to develop, held back by the rules of his now dead race. He paused in his train of thought, sadness overwhelming him for a moment at the thought of that loss he was faced with everyday. They were dead now, there wasn't anything he could do about it and it meant that as he was the only one left, he could live by his own rules. One being that he could be with anyone he wanted and that someone was Rose. He loved her; that was all that mattered to him. But did she feel the same way? He knew he was a risk taker- he pressed the red button on the Sycorax ship, didn't he? But this was a different kind of risk, he knew the outcome of that red button but this one he couldn't be sure of. Was it worth pushing if it meant that Rose would leave, leaving him alone again, something that she had prevented by being his companion?

He poked his head out of the TARDIS centre and saw Rose giggling, she was beautiful. But he didn't take kindly to being laughed at, even by the girl he was quite infatuated with, so sarcasm passed his lips. But this did get him Rose's help, which to tell the truth he needed if he was going to fix this blasted ship! When she passed him the object he required he noticed her fingers against his, it felt wonderful.

"Thank you," he said his London accent apparent (which he did like very much as it was like Rose's a bit). He looked at her and smiled, his eyes sparkling because of her.

* * *

Rose looked back at him and returned the smile, allowing her brown eyes to meet his. She saw something in them that she hadn't noticed before, something she wasn't quite sure ofbut had definitely hoped to see, even if it was just her imagination. Still, that something made her give into the urge that she'd had ever since he popped his head out of the consol and she saw the smudges on his face. She gently rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks, rubbing the dirt away.

The Doctor sighed as he felt her thumbs brush across his cheekbones, her touch was beautiful. He had missed this closeness when he first regenerated but after that Christmas with the Sycorax invasion, it was back. He placed his hands over her wrists and gently held them, holding her hands where they were.

Her smile widened as he took her wrists, she loved his touch on her skin.

"You've got some smudges on your cheeks," she said, continuing to caress his cheeks.

"I know," he replied, smirking. Rose withdrew her hands from his cheeks but he didn't let go of her wrists. She looked at his hands on her wrists and the looked straight in his eyes, trying to work out what his touch meant, hoping that they may reveal the answer.

The Doctor saw the question in her eyes but he saw something else too; something that he had hoped to see for quite a long time. Knowing he had to do something to answer that question, he let go of her wrists and pulled himself out of the TARDIS consol and knelt beside her. He took her hands, lacing their fingers together and looked straight into her eyes, hoping he wasn't wrong.

"I'm sorry if I've read you wrong," he whispered before leaning forward and placing the softest of kisses on her lips.

* * *

Rose's mind raced as his lips touched her own, all with the same thought that he was kissing her. Before she could even consider kissing back, his lips were leaving hers.

"Don't stop," whispered Rose, before closing the gap once more, letting go of his hands and placing her arms around his neck. This kiss was deeper and more intense than the first and felt amazing for the pair of them.

They pulled apart once more, Rose's arms still around his neck and his arms slipping to her waist, both smiling like Cheshire cats.

"So I wasn't wrong?" The Doctor asked, hopefully.

"You weren't wrong. I've wanted to do that for ages but I thought because you changed you wouldn't feel the same," Rose said, bashfully.

"Oh Rose!" He exclaimed, "Nothing was ever going to change that, not even regeneration! I love you. But I thought that because I had changed you wouldn't love me and just want who I was before I changed."

"You're daft, you know that?" Rose said, giggling," Yeah it was difficult adjusting but you're still the same man who I fell in love with when you took my hand in that shop, although you've just changed your face and stuff. I love you, Doctor, nothing's gonna change that." They grinned at each other before kissing once more, her hands making their way into his hair, although they weren't going to make it tidier, just messier! They knew that the step they'd just taken was going to change a lot of things but yet things were going to be the same too. This was going to be scary but it was also going to be something wonderful that they had both wanted for a long time.

* * *

The TARDIS hummed to herself, she knew that her Doctor and his Rose just needed a little push in the right direction to finally be happy. Hopefully Rose would keep the Doctor busy enough to stop him messing about with her circuits and other innards. She really didn't need it; she just liked to mess around with her Doctor's head, especially if he was trying to "improve" her too often. Hopefully, this romance would keep him away from her mechanisms for good! The TARDIS internally smiled to herself, life was good. 


End file.
